There's No Place Like Home
by girlmoustakis
Summary: Francis Hockenberry is taken into the home of his sergeant Zek Anderson and gradually brought back into civilization. This is the beginning of his new life that will be covered in the Hubbard Street Street. REVIEWS are welcome in this series.


THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME

HUBBARD STREET

BY

HENRIETTE MOUSTAKIS

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT. HOTEL ROOM. DAY

FRANK HOCKENBERRY, formerly known as Doc Hock, is packing his suitcase when he hears a knock on the door. This is right after his NIGHTMARE weekend. He answers it and sees ZEK ANDERSON, his former Sergeant. He is surprised.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Sarge?

ZEK ANDERSON

Hello, Doc. May I come in?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Sure. I'm not staying long. I'm checking out.

ZEK ANDERSON

I know. That's why I'm here. I was hoping to catch up with you before you left.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(going back to bags)

Well, you've caught me. What do you want?

ZEK ANDERSON

I thought we could talk.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

As long as you're done by noon. I get charged an extra day if I stay longer. What's on your mind?

ZEK ANDERSON

I wanted to know what your plans were?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I was going home.

ZEK ANDERSON

Hubbard Street?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Where else? I don't make enough money for the Ritz.

ZEK ANDERSON

I came to ask you not to go back.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Where would I go? My father doesn't want me. I'm lucky to have a room. Some of my friends sleep on the street.

ZEK ANDERSON

I want you to come home with me.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(turning to him)

To your house? What would your wife say?

ZEK ANDERSON

She's waiting for you right now. We already talked about it. We want to help.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(sitting on bed)

I don't know what to say. No one's ever given a damn.

ZEK ANDERSON

Well, I do. You're a good man, Doc. Somewhere under your present lifestyle that man still exists. I want to help bring him back.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(going back to suitcase)

Sorry, Sarge. You're not a miracle worker. What brought this on?

ZEK ANDERSON

Andrew. He made me see the light. And after I found out the truth about Mayling, I knew I couldn't let you go back without helping. You saved her life.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Twice?

ZEK ANDERSON

Twice?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(closing suitcase)

She was the first victim. I caught him in the act. She brought me up here and took care of me last night. We didn't have sex if that's what you're thinking. She just cleaned me up. She was here when you guys called.

ZEK ANDERSON

She did a good job. She sees the same person I do.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(picking up suitcase)

I wish I did.

Frank walks to the door with the suitcase when Zek grabs his arm.

ZEK ANDERSON

Please, let me help.

Frank looks at Zek.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's more than Andrew, isn't it? You feel guilty?

ZEK ANDERSON

I admit it. But I remember the man you were. I want to bring him back. Don't you?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(looking at door)

I don't even remember who he was.

ZEK ANDERSON

I do. Come with me, please?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I paid rent till the end of the month.

ZEK ANDERSON

That's three weeks. Give me three weeks. If it doesn't work, you can go back. You haven't lost anything.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(looking at Zek)

Three weeks? You got a deal. But I still have to go back to Hubbard Street. The rest of my clothes are there. I also have my personal stuff.

ZEK ANDERSON

Okay, we'll go together.

(lets go of arm)

I guarantee you, Doc. After three weeks, you won't want to go back.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

We'll see about that.

The two men leave and the door closes.

FADE OUT:

END OF TEASER

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. ZEK'S LIVING ROOM. DAY. LATER

DR. JENNIFER SEYMORE-ANDERSON, Zek's wife, waits impatiently. She hears a car drive up and looks at the door as it opens and the two men enter. Frank looks around.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You did good, Sarge.

ZEK ANDERSON

Jenny and I have worked hard for this.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(entering with suitcases)

I can tell.

He sees Jenny.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Hello, Dr. Seymore.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Hello, Doc. I'm glad you could make it.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

So, what's next?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Your room is on the second floor. I've already got clean sheets on the bed. The door is open. Why don't you clean up?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Thank you. I will.

ZEK ANDERSON

Leave the bags. I'll bring them up. I've left a change of clothes on the bed for when you finish.

He goes up the stairs with only a small black bag. Zek turns to Jenny.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

What next, Zek?

ZEK ANDERSON

We go through those bags and wash those clothes. I was there when he packed them. Half of them have to be burned.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I'll do what I can. He looks terrible. What happened to him?

ZEK ANDERSON

He did. I'll bring the bags downstairs. Good Luck.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Are they that bad?

ZEK ANDERSON

You don't know the half of it. Tomorrow I'm taking him shopping.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

What does he need?

ZEK ANDERSON

(picking up bags)

Everything.

They both go downstairs.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. BASEMENT. DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

Jenny is separating the clothes when Zek comes down.

ZEK ANDERSON

How bad is it?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

You don't want to know. The smell is terrible. I don't know what I can do. They need a miracle worker.

ZEK ANDERSON

(kisses her forehead)

And I married one. I'll go get dinner started.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

(looking at clothes)

I may not want to eat after this. I'll be up there when I put in the first load.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. ZEK'S LIVING ROOM. DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

Frank comes down the stairs as Zek comes up and they meet.

ZEK ANDERSON

Feel better?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes, where's Dr. Seymore?

ZEK ANDERSON

Jenny is attempting to wash your clothes. She'll be up in a minute. How do the clothes fit?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

They're a little loose.

ZEK ANDERSON

That's why I chose a jumpsuit. It has an elastic waist. Sit down. Have a seat. I'll get us some drinks.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What do you have?

ZEK ANDERSON

Don't get excited. It's soda.

He leaves the room as Frank looks around.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

This room is really you. I can tell.

Zek comes back with two cans of soda.

ZEK ANDERSON

It belongs to Jenny too.

He sits across from him.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm afraid she's got a big job ahead of her.

ZEK ANDERSON

Not too big. I'm taking you shopping tomorrow, right after you get a haircut.

Jenny comes in.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

The first load is in. What about dinner?

ZEK ANDERSON

I'll start in a minute.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Can I have a moment, honey?

ZEK ANDERSON

(to Frank)

Excuse me.

The two walk to a hallway and speak softly.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

It won't work. It makes more sense to light a match to his clothes. I can get some of the stains out but I don't know about the smell. It's pretty soaked in. His underwear is a total loss. You better start from scratch tomorrow. This will get expensive.

ZEK ANDERSON

Then I'll pay it. He was one of my men. I owe him.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I just hope you know what you're doing.

ZEK ANDERSON

What does that mean?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I see those men everyday. Some I can get through to. He's worse than they are.

ZEK ANDERSON

I'm gonna try. If anything, he'll get some clothes out of it.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Will you fight the booze? He goes back to his life and you've done nothing except ring up a large credit bill.

ZEK ANDERSON

I'll succeed, Jenny.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

God help you.

ZEK ANDERSON

He is. Let's start dinner.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. ZEK'S LIVING ROOM. NIGHT. LATER

Frank is not there. Zek and Jenny enter.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Where's Doc?

ZEK ANDERSON

In the basement. He's finishing the laundry.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

They're a lost cause.

ZEK ANDERSON

As long as he's not. Let's go check on him.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. BASEMENT. NIGHT. -- CONTINUOUS

The two go down the stairs. They watch as Frank is neatly folding them into small stacks.

ZEK ANDERSON

How's it going?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I have a long night. Some are a lost cause.

Jenny looks at Zek who walks over.

ZEK ANDERSON

Don't worry. We'll replace them tomorrow. There's a belief that men don't like shopping. I love it.

Jenny shoots him a "you're lying" look.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I never thought you loved shopping?

ZEK ANDERSON

Jenny can't keep me out of stores. How long will you be?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

As long as it takes. Don't worry about me. I'll be quiet. You can go to bed.

ZEK ANDERSON

Okay?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

And, Sarge? I won't touch the liquor cabinet.

ZEK ANDERSON

I didn't say you would.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(turns to Zek)

It's what you were thinking. That is why we drank pop and water all night.

ZEK ANDERSON

Yes, that's why.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

The cabinet is safe. See you tomorrow.

The two exit and Frank continues folding.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. ZEK'S BEDROOM. NIGHT. -- CONTINUOUS

The two are getting ready for bed. Jenny is pulling down the blankets. Zek stares at her.

ZEK ANDERSON

You're very quiet.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I'm just tired.

ZEK ANDERSON

You think I'll fail?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I know you will. Will you permit me to be a doctor for once?

ZEK ANDERSON

Shoot.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

You're playing a dangerous game. You're taking him out of the only world he's known for years. It may not be a good world, but it's his. It's all he knows. You start showing him a new world you'll only confuse him. You're not Professor Higgins and he is not Eliza Doolittle.

ZEK ANDERSON

Is that what I'm doing?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

And when he goes back, which he will, he'll have to start all over again. If you fail, you do more damage than good. It would have been better if you let him go home and work with him there.

ZEK ANDERSON

And let him kill himself? We can watch him here.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

We don't know that would happen. He could get help elsewhere. There are agencies.

ZEK ANDERSON

And let him be a number? We're the only ones who can help him. Jenny, give me a chance. Don't kill this project before it's begun.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

A man is not a project.

ZEK ANDERSON

You're talking like he's a patient.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

He is. And he needs a doctor for his head. It's more than cleaning and drying him up. You need to find the reason he did this to himself.

ZEK ANDERSON

I already know it. It was the war and the incident with the little girl.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Zek, I knew him before. He had a chip on his shoulder then, and he was sober. You're not a doctor. You don't know what's in his head.

ZEK ANDERSON

You may be right. But I know what's in his heart. He wants to come back. He may not say it, but he does. Trust me on this. Please believe in what I'm doing.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I do. And whatever help you'll need, I'll be there for you.

He leans over and kisses her on the lips.

ZEK ANDERSON

I knew there was a reason I married you.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. BASEMENT. NIGHT. -- LATER

Frank sits quietly waiting for the next load to dry. Another load waits to be cleaned. He stands and looks at the prepared stacks and arranges them again. He is very neat and precise with his work. These are not the actions of a man who wants to fail.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT TWO

SCENE ONE

FADE IN:

INT. ZEK'S LIVING ROOM. NEXT DAY

Jenny waits as the door opens and the men enter. Frank is clean-cut with a new haircut and smells very nice. He and Zek are both holding shopping bags. She walks over.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

What did you buy? The whole store?

ZEK ANDERSON

You said start from scratch. You know this was actually fun. I can see why you girls like it so much.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

What did you get?

ZEK ANDERSON

Just a starter wardrobe.

Franks runs upstairs with the bags.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

How did you pay for it?

ZEK ANDERSON

Credit. Don't worry. I'll get it back as soon as he starts working.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

You better. We have a mortgage.

Frank comes back down, leaves and comes with more bags and goes upstairs.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

How many bags do you have?

ZEK ANDERSON

Don't worry, honey. It's just to get him started. What about his clothes?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I could only save one third. The rest I threw out.

ZEK ANDERSON

Well, you want to see what we got?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I might as well. I'll be paying for it.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. FRANK'S BEDROOM. DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

He has all the clothes laid out by type on the bed. He is already mixing and matching. Only one bag remains untouched when Zek and Jenny enter.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

You didn't waste any time?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's been a long time since I've done this. I want everything to be right.

ZEK ANDERSON

Doc's a regular clotheshorse. I'll go get the shoes.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Shoes?

ZEK ANDERSON

You don't expect him to go barefoot?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

We got everything I would need, even unmentionables.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

What's in the bag?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Unmentionables.

ZEK ANDERSON

I'll be right back. Check out the hair.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I did. You look like the old Doc again.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Only a little more worn-out.

ZEK ANDERSON

I'll be back.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Take your time. I need to speak to him, alone.

Zek leaves as Frank continues sorting.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What did you want to talk about?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

You. I'm sure right now you feel like Cinderella on her way to the ball. But remember, everything stopped at midnight.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Are you about to call midnight?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Yes and no. I need to make a few points clear. Zek lives in a dreamland. He thinks a bath and clean clothes will change everything. **I **know better. I may be Zek's wife, but I'm also a doctor of psychiatry.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You think I need a shrink?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I know you do. The last ten years of your life have been very traumatic. For you to come back to society you have to find out why they happened.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I know why. It was the war and Mayling.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

You had an attitude problem before you left. It had to come from somewhere. It's all those reasons and probably more you either know or won't talk about that put you on Hubbard Street. You need to see a professional.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Are you volunteering?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

No, I'd rather not. I'm too close to you and this living situation. I could give you a few names. Your body will heal from the mugging but your mind will need more.

Frank stops sorting and faces Jenny. He peels off his shirt to show his bruises. She is stunned.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Some bruises will never heal.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

What's that big one under your arm?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's a size eleven cowboy boot. I don't know how my ribs healed after that one.

He puts on his shirt again.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Doc, what happened to you?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(sorting again)

I did.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Are you going to take my advice?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'll take it under consideration. It's not my first financial responsibility. These clothes are. I intend to pay Sarge back every penny.

(reaches for bill)

Here's the amount.

She reads it and jumps.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I know it's high. And we hit the cheap stores and good will. Don't worry. He'll get it all, just as soon as I start working. I will pay him for the clothes and my room and board. I'll be out of here as soon as I possibly can. If I do choose to take your advice and we start, I promise to call you Jenny at home and Dr. Seymore in your office. Anything else you want to discuss?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Just a couple more things. I like the haircut. But lay off on the aftershave. You smell like a department store. I know you want to smell clean but tone it down. I'll leave you to your clothes. I was only able to save about one third. They're still in the basement. Have fun.

She leaves and he continues sorting as Zek comes in with the shoe bags.

ZEK ANDERSON

Well, did she talk to you?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes.

ZEK ANDERSON

What was your response?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I told her I would think about it.

ZEK ANDERSON

You'll do more than that. You'll do it. I want a whole man, not a part.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

When I'm ready. In the meantime, what am I expected to do around here?

ZEK ANDERSON

You're still pretty beat up. You can rest around the house for a couple days. Then we'll talk work. I'll leave you and your new things alone.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

EXT. ZEK'S BACK YARD. NIGHT. -- LATER

Frank is sitting on the back steps looking up at the sky when Zek joins him.

ZEK ANDERSON

So, this is where you went?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I needed some air.

ZEK ANDERSON

You didn't say much at dinner?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I didn't have much to say. My lost ten years haven't led to much dinner conversation.

ZEK ANDERSON

You're going to have stop feeling sorry for yourself. It's not a good start.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Till I can do something right, it's all I can feel.

ZEK ANDERSON

You already are, Doc. You're here. This is a right step. So knock it off. Charlie is gone. It's only us.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You must think of Charlie a lot?

ZEK ANDERSON

Why do you say that?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Your yard looks like in country. You need a machete to take out the garbage.

ZEK ANDERSON

I haven't had much time. I'm lucky I now mow the lawn. We had big plans for this yard. I was going to build a swing set for when we had kids. Only the kids never came. I guess it just wasn't meant for us.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You miss not having kids?

ZEK ANDERSON

Oh, but I do. I coach the neighborhood basketball team. They're all my boys, like you guys were in Nam.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

So your yard suffered?

ZEK ANDERSON

I was planning to get to it, eventually. I even bought the tools. They're in my shed. All I have to do is pick them up.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Shame. This could be a lovely yard.

ZEK ANDERSON

Are you volunteering? It's a big job.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No, I was just noticing.

ZEK ANDERSON

(rising)

Well, I'm going to watch some TV. Lucy is on. Care to join me?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'd rather be alone.

ZEK ANDERSON

Suit yourself. Lock up when you come in.

Zek leaves.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. ZEK'S LIVING ROOM. NEXT MORNING

Frank is alone. He looks around for something to do. Boredom is setting in. He looks at the liquor cabinet and walks over. He opens a bottle, grabs a glass and starts to pour. As he raises the glass to his lips he sees his new reflection in the glass and stops.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(putting down glass)

No, I'm not going back. You're not going to win.

He leaves the room and the house.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. ZEK'S LIVING ROOM. DAY. -- LATER

Zek and Jenny come in.

ZEK ANDERSON

Hey Doc! We're home!

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Doc?

ZEK ANDERSON

(worried)

Where are you Doc?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

He doesn't answer. I'm worried.

She sees the liquor cabinet and goes over.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

He's been drinking.

Zek walks over and examines the bottle and glass.

ZEK ANDERSON

He didn't drink it. The volume in this glass matches the missing volume in the bottle.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Then where is he?

(sees open back door)

Zek, the back door is open. We've been robbed.

ZEK ANDERSON

I'll take care of it.

He picks up a baseball bat and enters the kitchen and looks out the door. Frank is still trimming the shrubs.

ZEK ANDERSON

(under his breath)

Well, I'll be. Jenny, get in here. It's safe.

She enters and looks into the yard and is totally surprised. It is immaculate.

ZEK ANDERSON

Seems Doc is a gardener.

Frank turns and sees them as he enters the kitchen.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You're home early? I wanted to surprise you.

ZEK ANDERSON

You succeeded. What brought this on?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I wanted to return the favor. I can't pay you yet so I thought I'd help around the house. The yard seemed a good place to start. Once I got started I didn't stop. I organized all your tools in the shed.

Zek is still in shock and speechless.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Oh, Jenny. I pulled out all your weeds by the fence and building. There's still good soil there. I suggest you get some professional weed killer at the hardware store to keep the area clean. It's pretty big. You could start a garden.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

(in shock)

I'll keep that in mind.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

If you'll excuse me, I need to wash up. Go ahead. Check the yard.

Frank walks by them.

ZEK ANDERSON

I've created a monster. I better go check the shed.

He walks away. Jenny looks around still in shock.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. ZEK'S DINING ROOM. NIGHT. -- LATER

They have finished eating. Zek puts down his napkin.

ZEK ANDERSON

Now that was good. Let's clean up.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I will.

Frank gets up and starts grabbing the empty plates when Zek grabs his hand.

ZEK ANDERSON

Stop it, Doc!

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I just want to help.

ZEK ANDERSON

I don't mind the yard. I even like what you did with the shed. You're more organized than me. But the plates are mine. Leave me something to do for my wife. It means something special to us.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(putting down plate)

Forgive me. I'm sorry. I didn't know.

He leaves and goes to sit on the back steps.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I'll go talk to him.

ZEK ANDERSON

No, I will. I brought him here. He's my responsibility.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

You got that right.

ZEK ANDERSON

Don't start that with me, Jenny. I know that voice.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. ZEK'S BACK YARD. NIGHT. -- CONTINUOUS

Zek follows him and sits next to him.

ZEK ANDERSON

This seat taken?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's your house.

ZEK ANDERSON

Doc, we need to talk. I took you in to give you a second chance. I didn't want a maid or a slave.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

How else can I pay you back?

ZEK ANDERSON

With money. I'm letting you rest till your body heals. But Monday you go on your first job interview.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What can I do? I have no references and definitely no talents.

ZEK ANDERSON

Can you follow instructions?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes.

ZEK ANDERSON

Can you read?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Of course I can. What kind of question is that?

ZEK ANDERSON

I know of a job. There's an entry-level position in my department.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You expect me to be a counselor?

ZEK ANDERSON

I expect you to dole out information only. I work with the vets. They have problems.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

So what else is new?

ZEK ANDERSON

Some have clear-cut answers. All you have to do is learn where to find the answers. There is tons of paperwork you can refer to. Once you learn what goes where you'll be able to do it in your sleep.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You know the boss?

ZEK ANDERSON

You could say that. All you have to do is sell yourself. You have your suit. It's time you use it and start paying me back. You cost me quite a penny yesterday.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He would hire me?

ZEK ANDERSON

He might. It all depends on your presentation. You're already cleaned up. The rest depends on what's inside you.

(gets up)

Be at my office at nine Monday morning. I'll introduce you two. Now, if you don't mind, I have dishes to collect.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm sorry, Sarge. I didn't mean to over extend my boundaries.

ZEK ANDERSON

I forgive you. Tell you one thing. If you don't get his job, I'll be sure to recommend you as a gardener. The yard has never looked so good. You make me feel guilty.

He walks back in as Frank looks at the yard.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I hate gardening.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. ZEK'S LIVING ROOM. SATURDAY MORNING

Frank is in front of the TV watching cartoons. Rocky and Bullwinkle are on. He is laughing when Zek and Jenny come down cautiously in their robes. It is seven a.m.. They look at each other. Jenny mouths the word "cartoons". Zek shrugs his shoulders. Frank looks up at the stairs.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Was the TV too loud? I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep.

ZEK ANDERSON

You like cartoons?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I like these guys. Rocky has always been my favorite.

ZEK ANDERSON

(to Jenny)

Well, honey, he likes Rocky.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You two go back to bed.

ZEK ANDERSON

Gladly, We normally sleep in late on weekends. I'll meet you upstairs.

They walk up talking.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I'm not sleepy anymore.

ZEK ANDERSON

(smiling)

Who said anything about sleep?

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. ZEK'S OFFICE. MONDAY MORNING

Zek is at his desk when Frank enters. He is in a nice suit and is dressed up to the nines. Zek looks up from his work.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm here Sarge.

ZEK ANDERSON

I see that.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Where is the guy I'm supposed to see?

ZEK ANDERSON

You're looking at him.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You? I didn't know you were the boss.

ZEK ANDERSON

I have been for years. I have three employees. When this position is filled it will be four. Have a seat, Mr. Hockenberry.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What's with the title? You know my name.

Zek leans back in this chair.

ZEK ANDERSON

You're mistaken. I've never seen you before.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Sarge, what is this?

ZEK ANDERSON

(leaning forward)

This is a job interview. Just because you're under my roof doesn't mean you'll get the job. I'm very particular who I hire. They represent me and my office. Now, let's start over. My name is Zek Anderson and I am here to interview you for an entry-level position in his office. We handle vets and their problems. Can you tell me a good reason why I should hire you? Why do you feel you will be able to help them? I suggest you be VERY honest.

Frank looks him straight in the eye and leans forward.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(with confidence)

You should hire me because I've been there and know what it feels like. I, of all people, could understand and help.

ZEK ANDERSON

Tell me more.

Time passes and the interview is over. Zek leans back in his chair and taps a pencil against his hand. Frank leans back.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Well, Mr. Anderson, what do you think? Did I get the job?

Zek puts the pencil down on the desk.

ZEK ANDERSON

You gave me very IMPRESSIVE reasons.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Were they good enough?

He leans forward and looks Frank in the eyes.

ZEK ANDERSON

Be here tomorrow at nine. Don't be late. I warn you, Mr. Hockenberry. You think the army was tough. Working for me will make it feel in a picnic. I demand the best from my employees. I'm a fair man but I don't like being taken advantage of. You work for me, you work hard. Quite a few have failed.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I will succeed.

ZEK ANDERSON

We'll see to that. You have a three-month probation period. If after three months, we'll discuss a small raise.

He rises and offers his hand.

ZEK ANDERSON

Welcome to the VA, Mr. Hockenberry.

Frank rises and shakes his hand.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Thank you. Is there anything else I need to do first?

ZEK ANDERSON

You have paperwork down in the personnel. The politicians still want their tax money. They're regular vultures. After that, enjoy your day. Take a walk. This will be your last free day, except for weekends. Personnel is on the second floor, room 210.

Zek walks him to the door.

ZEK ANDERSON

Remember, don't be late.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I won't.

Frank leaves. Zek goes to his phone and dials.

ZEK ANDERSON

Jenny, it's me. He passed.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

EXT. PARK. MORNING. -- LATER

Frank is walking and stops by a playground. He sits and quietly watches the children. The sun beats down on him and he enjoys it. A BUM comes by. The parents see him and hide the children. He starts to approach him and Frank moves away. He finds himself reacting the same way as the others. The bum moves on into the playground. The parents grab the children and move away. A MOTHER and DAUGHTER sit by Frank.

MOTHER

I hope you don't mind us sitting here. That man was scaring me. People like him should never be let out. He could hurt somebody. He's probably a pervert. And boy does he smell.

(looks at Frank)

But that wouldn't mean a thing to you. You're normal.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

How old is your daughter?

MOTHER

Too young to see scum like that. Could you stay with us till he goes away? I'd feel safer if you do.

He looks at the bum and opens his wallet to see a few dollars. He takes them out.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

If you'll excuse me.

He gets up and walks over to the bum.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You look like you need help?

BUM

I don't need any help. I'm perfectly fine by myself.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

When was the last time you've eaten?

BUM

I can't remember. Hey, don't I know you?

(realizing)

I do. You're Doc from Hubbard Street.

Frank looks at the mother who is in shock. She stands and walks off with her daughter.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You're right. You didn't answer my question. Are you hungry?

BUM

Yes.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Then let me take you to lunch. It won't be much. All I can afford is Mc Donald's. How does a big mac and fries sound?

BUM

It sounds like heaven. What happened to you Doc?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

The same thing that will happen to you. Let's go eat.

The two walk off and the children return to the playground. The parents are all in shock.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. ZEK'S OFFICE. FRIDAY MORNING

Zek is at his desk when Frank enters.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You wanted to see me?

ZEK ANDERSON

Yes.

(opening drawer)

I have something for you.

(hands him check)

It's your first paycheck.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

So soon?

ZEK ANDERSON

We get paid on Fridays. Don't spend it all in one place. It's not much. Your next check will have two weeks on it. It won't make you a millionaire but it's a start. We'll start a payment schedule with the next check. I still own the clothes on your back.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'll pay you back.

ZEK ANDERSON

I know you will, starting with tonight.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Tonight?

ZEK ANDERSON

You're taking my wife and I out to dinner and dancing. You owe us that much.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That sounds expensive.

ZEK ANDERSON

You can afford it.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Whatever you say?

ZEK ANDERSON

For now, go to the bank and open a savings account. It's time that money start earning interest. Do that on your lunch.

Frank leaves and Zek goes back to work.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. CHURCH LOBBY. FRIDAY NIGHT. -- LATER

A long table greets them. There are people sitting exchanging money for tickets. Frank, Jenny and Zek enter.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What are we doing at a church?

ZEK ANDERSON

It's a social. I saw the flyer on the bulletin board. This is where my boys practice.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

This is dinner and dancing? I expected something more expensive.

ZEK ANDERSON

Sometimes simplicity is better. Do you have ten dollars?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes?

ZEK ANDERSON

Then pay for the tickets. I want to party.

The three walk up to the table. REVEREND BOB ROBINSON is sitting and looks up. Zek is surprised.

REVEREND ROBINSON

I see you've brought a friend?

ZEK ANDERSON

I hope so. He's paying for tonight.

REVEREND ROBINSON

(puts hand out)

Ten dollars please?

(to Zek)

I didn't know you were coming.

Frank gives him the money.

ZEK ANDERSON

I told you I would. I even brought the wife. Jenny, this Bob Robinson.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

(shaking his hand)

I've heard so much about you. It's wonderful how you let the boys play here. It keeps them off the streets.

REVEREND ROBINSON

And out of trouble. Your husband really keeps them in line. And who's this?

ZEK ANDERSON

This is Francis Hockenberry. He's a friend. Doc, this is Reverend Bob Robinson.

They shake hands.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Nice meeting you.

REVEREND ROBINSON

(to Zek)

You three go in and enjoy yourself. The food is by the wall. You'll love it. The caterer is family.

The three enter the gym.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. CHURCH GYM. NIGHT. -- CONTINUOUS

The three enter. It is divided by tables, a dinner buffet by the wall and a dance floor. Music is playing. Zek sees an empty table.

ZEK ANDERSON

(to Jenny)

Grab that table and save three seats. We'll come back with your food.

The two men approach the dinner buffet. It is full of oriental food and smells delicious.

ZEK ANDERSON

If I didn't know any better, I'd swear this food was Vietnamese. I know that smell.

A young woman turns. It is MAYLING NGYEN.

MAYLING NGYEN

It is.

Zek looks up and recognizes Mayling.

ZEK ANDERSON

Mayling?

MAYLING NGYEN

Hello, Sergeant Anderson.

ZEK ANDERSON

What are you doing here?

MAYLING NGYEN

I'm helping Uncle Bob.

ZEK ANDERSON

Who's he?

MAYLING NGYEN

Reverend Robinson. He was my foster father when I came here. He took care of a lot of orphans during the war.

ZEK ANDERSON

So, that's where you went? You disappeared.

MAYLING NGYEN

I came here. I only stayed a few years and went out on my own. I come back to help Uncle Bob whenever I can. I made the food.

ZEK ANDERSON

You?

MAYLING NGYEN

Cooking is my hobby. Is this Doc?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Guilty as charged.

MAYLING NGYEN

You look so different.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I haven't changed.

MAYLING NGYEN

You look rested.

ZEK ANDERSON

He's been staying with me. How do we do this food?

MAYLING NGYEN

I take the ticket and you get the food.

Zek hands her three tickets.

ZEK ANDERSON

I have three.

MAYLING NGYEN

Sorry, only one to a person.

ZEK ANDERSON

My wife is waiting for us.

MAYLING NGYEN

She needs to come herself.

Reverend Bob comes up behind her.

REVEREND ROBINSON

This is an exception. Zek is very special. I can speak for him.

MAYLING NGYEN

Okay?

She prepares two plates and gives them to Zek and then turns to Frank. Zek walks back to the table. Reverend Bob puts his hand on her shoulder.

REVEREND ROBINSON

Why don't you take a break and dance a little?

MAYLING NGYEN

With who?

REVEREND ROBINSON

I'm sure Francis wouldn't mind.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No, I wouldn't mind.

REVEREND ROBINSON

Then ask her? She doesn't bite.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Miss Ngyen, would you like to dance?

MAYLING NGYEN

I can't. The food.

REVEREND ROBINSON

I'll take care of it. One dance and you two can have your dinner break. You work hard. Enjoy yourself. Say yes.

MAYLING NGYEN

I say yes.

She comes before the table and Frank guides her to the dance floor. It is a slow song so he holds her. Zek and Jenny are eating.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

This is very good.

ZEK ANDERSON

Mayling made it.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

The waitress from Nam?

ZEK ANDERSON

She's at the table.

Jenny looks.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

No she's not. Where's Doc?

ZEK ANDERSON

(seeing couple)

Dancing with Mayling.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

That was fast.

ZEK ANDERSON

Somehow I think Uncle Bob had something to do with that.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Frankly I'm offended. Doc should be with us. What has she got that we don't?

ZEK ANDERSON

She can cook.

Jenny shoots him a dirty look.

ZEK ANDERSON

I don't mean food. Those two have a history. He doesn't have that with us. Actually I'm glad.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Are you playing matchmaker?

ZEK ANDERSON

No, I just want to expand his list of friends.

(under his breath)

It will get the pressure off of me.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

You're beginning to regret this?

ZEK ANDERSON

I didn't think it would be complicated.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

You started it, you finish it. I warned you before you even brought him home. You said three weeks.

ZEK ANDERSON

Don't worry. I'll finish it. Now let's eat.

The two are talking back on the dance floor.

MAYLING NGYEN

Why are you so nervous?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I feel so ashamed with you. You know what I look like.

MAYLING NGYEN

You haven't anything I haven't seen before. I changed my brother's diapers.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

There's a big difference between a baby and a man.

MAYLING NGYEN

I was only trying to help. Besides I was naked too. I held you up in the shower.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Only I can't remember. Last thing I knew I collapsed in the garage and then I woke up in my bed and you were sitting across from me with wet hair.

MAYLING NGYEN

I was returning a favor. You saved my life, twice. You're my hero, Doc.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Thanks for saying that.

MAYLING NGYEN

Do you have a name? I know it isn't Doc.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's Francis.

MAYLING NGYEN

Like the mule?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

My father loved Donald O'Connor. He named me after the mule. I would have preferred Donald. At least he was a duck.

MAYLING NGYEN

What can I call you? Will Frank do?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I can live with that. The song is over. Let's get our food. I'm hungry.

MAYLING NGYEN

Let's go after one more dance. I like dancing with you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

If you say so.

He holds her tighter and dances one more slow one and then go to the table and grabs their plates. They sit at the table.

ZEK ANDERSON

You took your time.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Well, we're here now. Jenny, this is Mayling Ngyen.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I know. It seems we all know Vietnam. I'm Zek's wife, Dr. Seymore. We've never met. I only left the base to go to Saigon.

MAYLING NGYEN

I never left my father's farm. I was busy raising my other siblings. I did until I turned fifteen.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I know the story. You're lucky you found Doc.

MAYLING NGYEN

Frank is a good man. You should be proud.

ZEK ANDERSON

Frank?

MAYLING NGYEN

You don't want me to call him after a mule?

ZEK ANDERSON

I forgot about those movies. Are you still working?

MAYLING NGYEN

I waitress. I have two jobs. I also do catering.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

When do you have time to relax?

MAYLING NGYEN

I don't have much.

ZEK ANDERSON

What do you do when you're not working?

MAYLING NGYEN

I bowl.

ZEK ANDERSON

Bowling? What a coincidence? Jenny and I are going bowling Friday?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

We are?

(catching on)

Oh, yes we are.

ZEK ANDERSON

Why don't you join us? We could play doubles.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Don't look at me. I never learned. There weren't many bowling alleys on Pasteur Street.

ZEK ANDERSON

You never bowled when you were here?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It wasn't high on my priorities.

ZEK ANDERSON

Well, you're going? Do we have a foursome?

MAYLING NGYEN

All right. But I have to tell you something important first.

Reverend Robinson comes by the table.

REVEREND ROBINSON

I see you've met my foster daughter.

ZEK ANDERSON

Yes. We were just discussing Friday night. The four of us are going bowling.

REVEREND ROBINSON

Then you should know she's on two leagues and is the top bowler in her house. She'll beat your pants off.

ZEK ANDERSON

We'll see to that. I was pretty good in my youth.

REVEREND ROBINSON

Your pride? Enjoy yourselves. Don't forget to dance. That's why you're here.

He walks away.

MAYLING NGYEN

I guess I don't have to tell you now. Do you still want me?

ZEK ANDERSON

Of course. Don't we, Doc?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I did spend most of my tour with my pants off. Why not bowl?

ZEK ANDERSON

That settles it. After this last bite I'm hitting the dance floor. I want to hold my beautiful wife.

He smiles at Jenny and then at Frank and Mayling.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT FOUR

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. BOWLING ALLEY. FRIDAY NIGHT

The four are putting on their shoes.

MAYLING NGYEN

How do we do this?

ZEK ANDERSON

First game we're on our own. Second game we pair up. The best and the worst. That way each team should have an equal chance.

MAYLING NGYEN

It won't work.

ZEK ANDERSON

Why?

MAYLING NGYEN

Do you see that board over the register? Those are the names and averages of the top bowlers.

ZEK ANDERSON

Where's yours?

MAYLING NGYEN

The top. You don't have a chance, Zek.

ZEK ANDERSON

I'll prove you wrong.

MAYLING NGYEN

You'll eat those words.

A WAITRESS comes by with drinks.

WAITRESS

Three beers and a coke. That's four dollars.

Zek pays her and passes out the drinks. All but Frank gets a beer. He looks at Zek.

ZEK ANDERSON

I have to keep you dry for three weeks. After that you're on your own. You don't need it to have fun. You're with good people who love you. Now, let's play. I'm first.

Zek grabs his ball and approaches the foul line and turns.

ZEK ANDERSON

(to Mayling)

May, get ready to eat your words.

Time passes and the rivalry between Zek and Mayling heats up. All but Frank is having fun. He can't hit anything if he went up and kicked it. In between turns he stares at the beer and Jenny notices. She watches him carefully. The first game ends and scores are being tallied. Mayling is smiling.

MAYLING NGYEN

I told you so.

ZEK ANDERSON

Hey, I came in second.

MAYLING NGYEN

But not a close second.

ZEK ANDERSON

Rub it in, lady. Well, seeing from the scores, it's you and Doc.

MAYLING NGYEN

I call him Frank.

ZEK ANDERSON

Okay? And then it's me and Jenny. If I didn't know better, I'd swear this was a double date. I'll get some more drinks.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

None for me. I'm not thirsty.

ZEK ANDERSON

Suit yourself. I'll go get them.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I'll go with you.

Zek and Jenny walk up to the bar.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Zek, we need to talk. All the time you and May were challenging each other, Doc couldn't keep his eyes off the beers.

ZEK ANDERSON

I'm not blind, I saw it. That's why I was so obnoxious.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

(smiling)

You mean you normally aren't?

ZEK ANDERSON

Very funny. Let's get the drinks. I certainly hope Doc does better than a forty-two.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

(smiling)

Maybe he'll get forty-three.

Mayling and Frank are waiting at the alley.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You were really good. When did you learn?

MAYLING NGYEN

Uncle Bob taught me. He's the second name on the board.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

A Reverend?

MAYLING NGYEN

They are human. He can even get married.

Mayling picks up her beer.

MAYLING NGYEN

There is no difference between him and you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes, there is. You're holding it in your hand.

MAYLING NGYEN

Once this is gone, you will be equal.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It will never be gone. When will you learn that? I'm just a sober drunk.

MAYLING NGYEN

(puts beer down)

There is more to you than booze. When will you believe that? You're a good man.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Not as long as I want that bottle.

MAYLING NGYEN

I am going to tell you what I tell anyone that gets my goat, and it won't be the last time you hear it. Get over it! I came here to have fun and damn it! I will! You and I are going to kick their butts. We are a team.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(smiling)

Yeah, we're a team.

MAYLING NGYEN

Now, give me five.

He does and still stares at her beer with the corner of his eye.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. ZEK'S BEDROOM. NIGHT. -- LATER

Zek and Jenny are sleeping. Frank is heard moaning in his sleep. He is ill. Zek wakes up and gets Jenny.

ZEK ANDERSON

Honey, something's wrong with Doc. He's sick.

She listens.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

He's not sick. He's going through withdrawal.

ZEK ANDERSON

How do you know?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

His hands were shaking all through bowling. I was wondering when it would start. He's just like your Purcell.

ZEK ANDERSON

He was fine after a few days.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

He wasn't an addict. Doc has been drinking for ten years. This will take longer.

Footsteps are heard outside going to the bathroom. Frank is loosing his stomach.

ZEK ANDERSON

Isn't there anything we can do?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Nothing. It's his body and he has to get through it. It's not even our job to hold his hand. He's a grown man.

ZEK ANDERSON

What is he gets worse?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I'll check on him tomorrow. Now go back to sleep.

ZEK ANDERSON

Okay. We'll try it your way. You're the Doc.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Night, Zek.

She rolls over.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. ZEK'S DINING ROOM. NIGHT.

Zek and Jenny are setting the table for four. Mayling comes in with some hot plates and puts them down on the table.

MAYLING NGYEN

When is he due?

ZEK ANDERSON

He's at the store. He should be here soon. I just hope he'll eat.

MAYLING NGYEN

What does that mean?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

He's going through withdrawal. He's been sick for a week. He's so nauseated he's stopped eating.

MAYLING NGYEN

You think tonight will help?

ZEK ANDERSON

If he doesn't eat, we will. And this time we don't need tickets. Before he comes in I'd like to thank you for coming. He really needs to eat again.

MAYLING NGYEN

We can only try.

The door opens and Frank enters the dining room with some bags. He sees them and is surprised.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What's this?

ZEK ANDERSON

May decided to surprise us. She brought dinner.

MAYLING NGYEN

It's the same food I made for the social. The Anderson's liked it. And so did you, if I recall.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I doubt if I'll eat. My stomach doesn't agree with me. Thank you anyway. If you'll excuse me, I'll put these bags in the kitchen.

Frank goes in as Zek turns to Mayling.

ZEK ANDERSON

See what we mean?

MAYLING NGYEN

We'll see. Leave it to me.

Frank comes back in.

ZEK ANDERSON

Well, I'm ready to eat. Let's sit.

The four sit down. Mayling uncovers the plates. The faces of the Anderson's light up.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

That smells delicious.

MAYLING NGYEN

Well, dig in.

The plates start being passed and they fill up. Frank only takes a few bites. The three start eating.

ZEK ANDERSON

This is wonderful. It's not every day we eat like this.

MAYLING NGYEN

It isn't hard to make. I could show you.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

You only cook oriental.

MAYLING NGYEN

I also make meat loaf and spaghetti with meatballs. We could work together. Everyone can cook.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I can't. Zek always reminds me.

ZEK ANDERSON

Honey, you're a brilliant woman. You're good at everything, except one. Look at me. I keep this house going but don't let me near a garbage disposal. We all have our weaknesses.

MAYLING NGYEN

Well, I'll make it a strength. Just give me a few weeks. I can't help you on the garbage disposal.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I can. I know how to fix them.

Mayling looks at Frank, who is reaching for seconds.

MAYLING NGYEN

You're eating?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

This is good. You can go on talking.

ZEK ANDERSON

Just leave us some food. I'm hungry too.

MAYLING NGYEN

The way you're eating I won't have any to bring home. It was hard getting all this into a cab.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You didn't drive?

MAYLING NGYEN

My car is in the shop.

ZEK ANDERSON

Don't worry. Frank will drive you back. It's the least he can do.

Frank continues eating. The others join in. Dinner is finished. Nothing is left. All are happy, especially Frank. Zek and Jenny rise.

ZEK ANDERSON

Doc, you help Mayling with the dishes. Jenny and I will wait in the living room.

The two exit temporarily. Frank and Mayling go into the kitchen. Zek and Jenny come back into the dining room, close enough to hear but not to be seen. Frank and Mayling are by the sink and start washing.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm glad you came here tonight. I was hoping I would see you again.

MAYLING NGYEN

I gave you my number at the hotel.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I didn't intend to call it.

MAYLING NGYEN

Was it me?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No, it was me. You're a nice girl and don't deserve a guy like me.

MAYLING NGYEN

You're a good man.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You wouldn't say that if you knew me.

MAYLING NGYEN

Frank, you're my hero. You saved my life. That's all I need to know.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I don't see myself as a hero.

MAYLING NGYEN

(taking his hand)

You're more than that to me. I want to be your friend. Will you let me?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes, I'll let you.

MAYLING NGYEN

Does that mean you'll call me this time?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes.

He leans over and kisses her cheek and goes back to the dishes. Zek turns to Jenny and whispers.

ZEK ANDERSON

Are you my friend?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

You bet I am.

She takes his hand and they leave the dining room.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. MAYLING'S APARTMENT. NIGHT. -- LATER

Frank and Mayling enter. He is carrying her supplies.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Where do you want this?

MAYLING NGYEN

In the kitchen.

He goes in and comes back. When he does he looks around.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You have a nice size place.

MAYLING NGYEN

I find it small.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's bigger than mine on Hubbard Street, and much cleaner.

MAYLING NGYEN

Whose fault is that? Just because the outside is dirty doesn't mean your space should be.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You have a point. I just never tried. I'm really very clean. I just gave up on myself.

MAYLING NGYEN

And do you believe in yourself now?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Not quite yet. I have too many demons. That's what Andrew says. He wants me to find God.

MAYLING NGYEN

There's nothing wrong with God. God is a good father figure.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He's better than mine.

MAYLING NGYEN

And mine.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It seems we both had bad fathers. My father didn't want to see me and you don't want to see yours. We're better off without them. I won't be like that. When I have kids I'm gonna love them.

MAYLING NGYEN

You want kids?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

One day. We'll, I better go.

MAYLING NGYEN

Thank you for coming. Before you go, could I ask you a question?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Sure.

MAYLING NGYEN

It's almost three weeks. What will you decide? Are you going back?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I don't know. I can't continue imposing on Sarge. He and Jenny need their private space. If I go back it's a step backward. It won't be long before I'm back at Charlie's. It's hard to stay sober in a flophouse. It isn't the ritz.

MAYLING NGYEN

Even with Zek's help?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I better go. It's late. I'll call you.

He runs out and she goes into the kitchen.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. ZEK'S LIVING ROOM. NIGHT. THIRD WEEK

Frank comes in and is shocked with Zek, Jenny and Mayling. They yell SURPRISE. He jumps. A big sign with "Happy Birthday" written on it hangs on the wall. On the table is a cake.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What's this? It's not my birthday.

ZEK ANDERSON

They didn't have a poster with "Happy Three Weeks". We wanted to make tonight special. You've come a long way.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I didn't do it alone.

ZEK ANDERSON

You did the hard work.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

You're a different man, Doc.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You got that right. I don't know where I am. I am so confused. This was nice but it isn't necessary.

ZEK ANDERSON

Yes, it is. It's a celebration.

Jenny gives him a small bag.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

We decided to give you a little present. It's not much. I was passing a T-shirt shop. You could make your own. I went in and saw the perfect transfer. Go ahead. Look at it.

He pulls out a shirt with Rocky Squirrel on it.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You got me Rocky?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Both of them are on the back.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(getting choked up)

I don't know what to say. Thank you.

ZEK ANDERSON

Doc, this is the moment of truth. You can take all this with you to your place and we can continue working together, or you could stay here and we can continue our work here. It's your choice. You're loved here. Back home you're forgotten.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I don't know what to say.

ZEK ANDERSON

So, what is your decision?

He looks at the shirt.

ZEK ANDERSON

It's your moment of truth. If you go back it's a step back. If you stay you go forward.

He looks at the three and finally stops at Mayling who smiles.

ZEK ANDERSON

So, what is your decision?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You sure I don't cramp your style?

ZEK ANDERSON

I've grown accustomed to seeing you. You can stay here till you're financially secure. It shouldn't take much time. Besides, what will I do with a second bedroom? I don't have a child to occupy it. And one other thing? My garden loves you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I hate gardening.

ZEK ANDERSON

Could of fooled me? So, what did you decide?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Do you believe in Angels?

ZEK ANDERSON

I've never seen one.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

And I'm a scientist. I don't believe in what I can't see.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Well, I see three right in front of me. These three weeks have totally changed the direction of my life. I would like to keep it going. So, if you don't mind Sarge, I'd like to stay here. I'll pay you for the clothes and even give you room and board.

ZEK ANDERSON

We'll talk turkey.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

And you, Dr. Seymore, is your offer still on for professional help?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I will recommend you to an associate I work with.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I want you. I realize we will have a complicated relationship. As long as I'm under this roof I will call you Jenny. In your office, it will be Dr. Seymore. Will you have time this week?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I'll check my schedule. I warn you I don't come cheap.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

We'll talk turkey. And you, Mayling, I would like to formally ask you out. It won't be soon and it won't be much. I'm poor as a church mouse. I know a good person when I see it. Yes, I want to be your friend, but I want more. I see a life for us. We go back pretty far. I don't have to explain anything to you. You saw it. You have all seem me literally at my worst and you didn't run. You are my Holy Trinity.

(looks at shirt)

I look at this shirt and see the rest of my life. And it begins here, in this house.

ZEK ANDERSON

What will you do with your life?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I haven't decided yet. I just know I want it to be sober. I'll never loose my nightmares but I will deal with them straight. Just don't ask me to bowl. A guy can take just so much humiliation.

The three laugh.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

So, do we eat the cake now or later?

ZEK ANDERSON

Now. Jenny, get the candles.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Candles?

ZEK ANDERSON

What's a birthday cake without candles?

Jenny gives him a box of candles and he puts one on the cake and lights it.

ZEK ANDERSON

I am using only one. Next year at this time, no matter where you are living, we will meet and put on a second one. Make a wish and blow it out.

He looks at the cake, thinks for a second and blows while looking at Mayling.

ZEK ANDERSON

What did you wish?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That's for me to know.

ZEK ANDERSON

Welcome home, Doc.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

There's no place like home. Give me the knife and plates. I'll cut.

Jenny does and he starts cutting. They are all smiling and laughing.

FADE OUT:


End file.
